Once Upon A Time
by May
Summary: Fourteen year old Jack William Sparrow tells twelve year old Willafred Jaclyn Turner a story. Part of the new 'Time' series


****

By popular demand, they're back. It's the second in the 'Time' series. 

Once Upon A Time.

A/N: I would just like to think all that reviewed.

Fourteen year old Jack William Sparrow tells twelve year old Willafred Jaclyn Turner a story. 

Two years. Jack "Dagger" William Sparrow hadn't seen his most beloved in two whole years. As he sat in the captain's cabin of the Black Pearl, he couldn't help but wonder if she had changed much. Was she taller? Had she changed her hair? Did she have more curves? That last one was doubtful, but he couldn't up but look forward to the day when Willafred was all grown up. 

He heard someone call out that they were getting closer to the island. Dagger grinned happily, bounced off his chair, ran to the door, and swung it open.

*

"Where is she?" The fourteen year old boy breathlessly asked Willafred's parents the second he got to shore. "She is here, isn't she?" 

Will Turner smiled at Dagger. He had to say that while Dagger's love for his daughter was a little strange, it was also very sweet. He paused mid shake with Jack to answer the teen. "She is down the beach." His brow was knitted in slight confusion. "She said she had to rush to see Charles."

Dagger rolled his eyes upward, but grinned at the same time. "I'm starting to think she loves that crab more then me!" Without another word he was running down the beach, howling Willafred's name the whole time.

*

The second he found Willafred, Dagger's happiness faded and his heart sank. The twelve year old girl was sitting on their favorite bolder, her dark hair over her face, light tears falling from her eyes. 

He slowly made his way to her. "Love? What is it, Willafred?"

Willafred looked through her hair and at her friend. "I think he's dead now." she noticed his expression. "Charles. I think he's dead. I found him earlier and he won't move."

Dagger's face fell and he felt himself mourning the stupid crab, simply because she was. "Oh, dear, sweet Willafred." Dagger sat beside her and slid his arm over her tiny shoulder. Holding her close, he let his lip barely touch the top of Willafred's head. "Shall I tell you the story?"

Willafred sniffed. "What story?"

"The story I told you when we were mere child." Dagger answered in mock surprise. "You can't have forgotten it. It is the most important of important stories." Willafred shrugged a little. 

"Alright," He cleared his throat. "I'll tell it to you. It is a very important story of love, honor, and fate. You must listen, darling." Willafred simply sniffed back more tears.

Dagger got more comfortable and held her close to him. "Once upon a time, on a beautiful island, there lived a princess worthy of worship." Willafred smiled slightly. "She was a beauty, and she was wise, kind, loving, and all around a perfect person. She also happened to be in love with a handsome, funny, intelligent, creative, kind, rather tall, strong, exciting,-"

"Get on with it." Willafred interrupted with a groan. 

Dagger glared slightly at her, cleared his throat again, and went on. "outlaw. Now, there love was perfect, but one day they discovered that the princess was to marry an evil and ugly prince from a land far away. 

"The two of them were desperate to get away. The night before the wedding, the handsome outlaw kidnapped the beautiful princess and took to his very nice and costly ship. They then sailed away to the Caribbean and were last seen bathing in the warm sun and splashing in the cool water." 

Dagger looked down at Willafred. She had stopped crying and was quietly resting her head on his shoulder. "Do you feel even a little better?"

"He took her away because he loved her." She announced. "And they chose the Caribbean because it's the most wonderful spot in the entire world."

"Yes," he kissed the top of her head again. "that's right, love."

They were silent a moment, just enjoying the waves hitting the sand and the cold air blowing around then. 

"I'm still mourning Charles." She finally muttered.

Dagger nodded approvingly. "You should mourn your dead friend. However, we are too young to worry of death, pet." He could tell Willafred might cry again. "If you cry, I shall sing." Willafred quickly sniffed the tears back. "Wonderful."

Dagger cleared his throat again. "I have thoughts of some names for the ship I shall procure in a few years." Willafred looked up at him, clearly ready to listen. " 'Love Concurs All', 'The Willafred', 'The Caribbean'-."

The names were so bad, Willafred was afraid she would scream and say something rude. To make sure she would not, she interrupted him again. "Why not call it what we call the island?"

Dagger's eyes widened a bit. He hadn't thought of that. He'd been so busy thinking of love names to impress Willafred that he hadn't thought of something so simple. "You, my dear Willafred, are very intelligent." He stared down into her eyes, slowly his eyes trailed down to her red lips. "I would like to kiss you one day." Dagger told her with a small smirk. 

Willafred smiled sweetly at him and sat herself straighter. "Today is not that day, young Mr. Sparrow." Dagger groaned playfully. "Today is just not that day." she was feeling sleepily and peaceful. The two of them leaned against one another and watched the waves crash against the shore. 


End file.
